


Behold,

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 15 - The World Not Even God Could See (Day 30 Prompt)Behold, The world not even god could see.
Series: Eerievember2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	Behold,

**Author's Note:**

> kvnbvkwbdvlbsvbsdvb. It is unfortunate that I am a fickle person. Thus, I'll just make this the last day I do. I've got other things planned, and I can't help being a Sagittarius. No end notes post, so I'll say it here, TY for the read!

God of Everything, they who are omnipotent over all, has only one enemy: nothing. He who has control over everything cannot control nothing. Nothing is everywhere, mocking God. However, nothing is not mocking god. It is nothing. It cannot mock anything.

Nothing is not a being like Them. Nothing is not spiritual, or physical. It is nothing. Many have sought it, ome out of curiosity, and some out of refuge. They always fail, for they are something, and will always be something. They can never be nothing.

However, this is not true of every timeline.

There is one where nothing was successfully harnessed. It began with the collision of a black hole, and a white hole. They are the natural machines of everything and nothing, respectively. In this collision, a physical god was born, a nothing that is everything, an everything that is nothing. Forever, it awaited its fate.

Then came creatures wise enough, smart enough, and strong enough to utilize it in their war against God. They are the resistance that transcends time and space, much like They do. For so long, it has been but a flowery war. This nothing that was something was the key to becoming a real threat to God. 

After millennia of study, which only took place in a matter of seconds, it was finally actualized. This was their home now. This was the one true place they could reside in that not even God could see. All that was there, while still something, was nothing above all else. The goal of his company that wished to exterminate God had a new goal in mind.

Stay too long, and one will truly be nothing.

Come the day they lead God to this world.

Come the day everything became nothing.


End file.
